Transcended Perses/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Elimite the beneficial effects of an enemy and inflict 5563% damage while applying a Sin Seal debuff for 8 seconds. Beneficial effects removed from the enemy will be given to an ally and the enemy will lose 9% of its Max HP every second. This skill stops when there is only one enemy. Also, Boss-type enemies take 43% increased damage for 16 seconds instead. 13.6 sec |activeskill2 = I pardon impure energy |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Removes all negative effects from allied units and recovers 970% of Perses' Attack Power as health for each removed debuff. Also, for 7.2 seconds, grant immunity when Negative Effects are removed by this skill. Perses will only use this skill when there are negative effects on allied units. 16.2 sec |activeskill3 = God is with you |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Grants invulnerability to entire allied party for 7.8 seconds and the ability to recover their HP equal to of their inflicted damage. 24.5 sec |passive1 = Heavenly Light |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase allied unit Attack Power by 387% and Main Stats by 297%. |passive2 = Heavenly Rage |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases the damage by 133% of entire allied party in Guild Siege Battle. Increases the damage received by enemies during "I seal your sins" by 2x. |passive3 = Heavenly Care |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied unit Attack Power by 660% and their damage by 231%. For each additional enhancement, further increase allied unit Attack Power by 32%. |passive4 = Divine hand of God |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Pereses is completely immune to negative effects from the enemy. 'Corruption Cleanse', increases allied unit damage by 445%, damage by 382% and 962% Attack Power during Normal attacks for 55 seconds. This effect can maintain up to 6 overlays and cannot be dispelled. |passive5 = Absolute will of God |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When using 'Divine Escort', for 15.2 seconds, allied units have increased by 460% and Melee damage by 590%. |passive6 = Definition of God |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase allied unit damage by 336%, by 466% and Attack power by 892% during Normal Attacks. Also, restore allied units by 5% of their Max HP every second. Additionally, 'Sin Seal' now ignores 40% of enemy's immunity and if an enemy dies while affected by the Seal, they cannot be revived by any means. |passive7 = Godsend |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = When using 'Divine Escort', increase allied unit Attack Power by 680%, Single-target damage by 201% and damage by 179%, this effect doesn't expire and can overlap up to 8 times. When Perses uses his Active Skills, reduce his cooldown recovery rate by 5% and increase allied unit Single-target Attack power by 110% and their Attack Power during Normal Attacks by 240%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied unit Single-target Attack Power by 12% and Normal Attack power by 32%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG(AoE). |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = All effects affect the entire party. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Perses |pt1 = His skill names are more beautiful to read in Korean. }}